Betrayal Of The Worst Kind
by SailorStar9
Summary: The worst betrayal isn’t treason to the White Moon Court, but infidelity to the Gods, especially to the one who brought them victory over their enemies. WARNING: THIS IS A BETRAYAL FIC!


SailorStar9: New Sailor Moon/DBZ fic. Read and review.

Basic Summary: With Chaos gone, the girls feel they have no need for Mercury. They turn against her only to find out that Mercury wasn't who they think she is. Turns out she is Athena. After revoking their powers, Athena transports herself to a battle-ridden world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this darn plot.

Pairing: Mirai Trunks/Athena

Note: OOC-ness is expected.

Prologue aka The Betrayal

* * *

"You still insist on appearing behind me, Athena." Kami remarked.

The Goddess of War and Wisdom smiled grimly as she stepped beside the ancient Namekian.

* * *

_Flashback_

_She was outside Rei's temple, she was about to go in when… _

"Hey, guys I've been thinking we should get rid of Ami." Said Usagi.

"_With no enemies, it isn't like we need her anyway. And even if there are enemies, Rei's psychic powers have grown and we also have Neptune's mirror." she added. _

_  
"Actually I agree, I mean all she does is sit away typing on her little stupid computer." declared Makoto. _

"Me too, Ami's fashion sense is so… urgh I don't know how to describe it." Rei grimaced.

Minako sighed. "I guess you are right, she's way too gentle and a bighead, when she comes tomorrow I'll ask her for her wand."

_Rei snickered. _

"_She's nothing without us, I mean who wants to be an ugly brainiac who goes around boasting that she's only twenty chapters ahead!" Rei said sarcastically on the last bit. _

Ami. still listening from behind the door. went in trying to hold back her cruel laughter.

"_Get rid of me Mars?" she sneered, stepping into sight._

"_Really what makes you say that?" Rei asked 'innocently'._

"_The fact that I've been listening." Ami spat._

"_Since you know our plans, as the leader of the Inners, I order you to hand over your henshinn pen." Minako demanded._

"_You dare to pull rank when I outrank all of you?" Ami rose a brow._

"_Nani?" Makoto exclaimed._

_Ami nodded firmly as she suddenly glowed brightly, forcing everyone else to shield their eyes._

_When the light died down, Ami was no more. In her place stood a Goddess-like woman with a staff in her right hand._

_Rei gasped at the holy aura the woman emitted._

"_Not only have you betrayed the one who brought you victory over your enemies, you have forsaken your guardian Gods. As punishment, your powers will be revoked." Athena announced._

"_You can't do that!" Usagi screeched._

"_I can't, but they can." Athena replied coolly as four more shadows appeared beside her._

"_Watashi wa Aries." the God of Fire declared as he moved before Rei._

"_Watashi wa Aphrodite." the Goddess of Love announced, moving before Minako._

"_Watashi wa Zeus." the God of Thunder replied as he moved before Makoto._

"_Watashi wa Selene." The Goddess of the Moon remarked, moving before Usagi._

_Placing their hands forward the four Gods declared in unison._

"_Descendents of Aries, Aphrodite, Zeus and Selene, for turning your backs against your guardian Gods and attempt assassination of a fellow Goddess, your powers will be revoked."_

"_Power of Mars, return to your master and creator." Aries begun._

_A ball of red emerged from Rei's chest and into the palm of Aries._

"_Power of Venus, return to your mistress and creator." Aphrodite chanted._

_A bright yellow ball was drawn out of Minako's chest and into the hand of the Goddess of Love._

"_Power of Jupiter, return to your master and creator." Zeus declared._

_An emerald green ball of lightning energy materialized from Makoto's chest and into Zeus' palm._

"_Power of the White Moon, return to your mistress and creator." Selene recited._

_A silvery white ball and the Ginzuishou appeared from Usagi's chest and brooch respectively and floated into Selene's hand._

"_The Ginzuishou!" Usagi screamed, her hand reaching out to prevent Selene from taking her precious crystal._

"_The Ginzuishou is merely a tool to amplify and channel the Moon's mana. Other than that, it's only a pretty decorative piece." Selene declared coolly._

_Their job done, the four Gods disappeared._

"_I'm no longer needed here." Athena announced as she turned to go._

"_Matte! Who are you?" Rei asked._

"_Watashi wa Athena." she replied, before disappearing in a flash of light._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Back in the present…

"Did I come at a bad time, Kami?" Athena asked.

"You could say that." Kami replied.

"A great evil has arrived; one that none of the Z Senshi could anticipate." he added.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so begins another fic. By the way Sailor Element, cut down on the sugar girlfriend. 


End file.
